Magnus Chase: Ragnarok
by creepyjack
Summary: 80 years later after the events of Ship of Dead Ragnarok finally approaches and Magnus and his friends both old and new must show their worth in the final battle. But how much of the propecy will actually be true after all these centuries? Who will live? Who will die?


**Magnus' p.o.v**

 _Nothing last forever they said. Well, that was both true and untrue when you were an immortal warrior of Asgard called Einherji like me. Once you died and arrived in Valhalla, you stopped aging. Like most of you would think, it sounded fun for a while until when every literally living person around you starts to clearly age and eventually die._

 _But enough of that before it gets too depressing. Let's start the story with when the end, also called Ragnarok, was about begin first._

It all started on December 24th. The Nightmare Before Christmas you could say, ha? Except me and my friends at Hotel Valhalla were preparing for Winter Solstice.

"Don't you think there are any books you haven't read yet, but would like to?" asked Alex with a smirk as we were walking with bags full of presents to our friends down the shopping street in New York like an old married couple.

"You know how fast of a reader I am, Alex," I almost shouted while trying not to bump into anyone in the big shopping crowd. 80 years was a long time when you were a reader. I had finished all the classics in those years. It sucked to think that all my favorite authors were dead and weird to think Harry Potter was now one of those ancient classics like Treasure Island and the likes.

"And aren't you running out of ideas for pottery patterns? I mean it's not a bad thing, but you get it, right?"

"The winter collection could atleast get some tips from Blitzen. Man, I thought we would wear neon space clothes in the future when I was a child," almost complained Alex too distracted to answer my question. I wonder which sci-fi she was referring to.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice shouting to someone and then swearing in Gaelic. I turned my head to locate the argument in the crowdy street and discovered something weird. A really beautiful woman with bleach-blonde hair and dark-colored eyes wearing nothing, but layers of blankets stood there 2 shops away as if she was waiting for someone. When we ran closer I could see she had cried. I felt sorry for her and wanted to comfort her, but we didn't have time and ran into a fur shop.

I might be the biggest hypocrite considering how big of a nature lover I am, yet I still eat animals. But fur was a different thing. I had always hated it, but I don't want to delve deeper into it before I get called hypocritical.

In the shop we found a literally redheaded Mallory Keen who was about to throw her knives at a "classy"-looking dwarf. His suit was made of brown fur, but I couldn't recognize which animal it was from.

"But taking a selkie's skin is different and humane unlike the other creatures who has to die for it," said the dwarf very nervously and shook all over his body especially in his hands.

"You stole something that meant a lot to her, Alviss! How typical of you men to do that towards selkie women! No surprise why Thrud didn't want to marry you!" shouted Mallory which made the dwarf hide under the counter.

I realized that all the fur in here were from magical creatures, some not even Norse. Did that mean Alviss' suit was from the Bigfoot? I wondered how he even had gotten away with it, if mortal animal rights activists only could see it as a normal fur shop.

Judging by Alex's growling face she didn't like it either, considering she could shape-shift into any animal, and turned into a wolf and jumped on the counter looking for the dwarf. As much as I hated this shop, I still found the situation to be awkward with Alex turning into one of my fears (plus the fact she was a child of Loki) and Mallory threatening a pretty harmless dwarf.

Neither of them had noticed the two of us until the moment when Alex jumped on the disk which made the shocked Mallory jump 5 feet away and land on a leather couch made from the skin of a lindworm, I guess.

"Can you atleast try not to interfere with my mission! It's not that deep!". I admit her reaction looked a bit funny, but it got serious when a knife flew into her big curly hair. Fortunately it only cut a few strands of her hair and she had other things to think about, but that convinced me how dangerous that dwarf could be.

"If you go further, I will cut not only your hair!" treatened Alviss' voice under the counter. I had to do something before everything went wrong, so I released Jack. "So what's the plan since you released me, Señor?" asked Jack sarcastically. I looked around as fast as possible and realized we had left our shopping bags at the door that always stood half-open.

"Try to distract his attention, but don't try to kill him," I commanded and he flew under the the counter where up there came a weird sword-and-knife fight.

"Alex, Mack! I need your help!" I shouted in this confusion and a part of my plan which consisted of a red band. It was meant as a gift to Blitzen, but he would probably find it too lame, so it wouldn't hurt using it now indstead.

"Is it what I think it is?" asked Alex. Thank gods she was human again.

I told them my plan as fast as I could. Alex transformed into a crow and I threw the bond to Mallory who still didn't like being called Mack, but that was another thing.

"Hey, wanna know more why nobody likes you, Alvin?" shouted Mallory. The duel stopped and I lost some energy. The plan better had to work.

"Atleast you have a pretty head," threatened Alviss "Alvin" Son-of-someone and was about to throw his knive at her when he got attacked in the face by Alex in crow form. He tried to hit her, but she was fast and left him with a few scratches. Before Alviss could do anything, he got tied from behind by a lasso of red bond that was stronger than it looked like.

"Don't make me use it as an execution tool indstead, Alviss!" shouted Mallory who held the lasso. "Just tell me where the skin is!"

"In the stockroom! Please don't tell anything to Thrud!" shouted Alviss in panic as if he was saying his last words in the gallows.

"What exactly is the deal with that selgee-"

"Selkie. Seals who take the form of beautiful humans once they take off their seal skin. Known from Scottish and Nordic folklore," interrupted Mallory. She was busy making sure the lasso was thight enough.

We said goodbye to Mallory who took him to Nidavellir, so he could get judged for his actions. Dwarf court is no fun, I swear. Man, I just wanted to burn down that place.

"Here you have it," said Alex and handed it to the selkie woman who looked silently at her with curiousity. Her dark-colored eyes actually looked like those of a seal's. A bit... creepy? She then dissapeared into the crowd on her way back to the sea.

"Do you know who Thrud is and what's the deal with her?" I asked Alex. I had forgotten to ask Mallory about it.

"Maybe it's a popular name, but I only know a Thrud who serves as a valkyrie. She seems really cool from the few times I actually see her," answered Alex with some admiration in her voice. I hoped it was not that deep.

We were about to leave to finish our christmas shopping, when suddenly I heard thunderstorm and the crowd started to flee for their lives. I turned my head and saw a strawberry blonde teenage girl on a white horse descending from thunderclouds on the street in front of us.

"Where is he? I need to find that fool that is Alviss!" she asked with a serious tone.

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading it! Sorry for the chapter being a bit too short and not that dramatic. I'm writing this fanfiction because I wanted to write my interpretation of how Ragnarok would come to play in MC and the characters that were mentioned, but didn't appear in the series.**


End file.
